


Human Experience

by Anonymous



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/M, Implied Gangbang, Name-Calling, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strangers, Vaginal Sex, human carla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Since she gained the ability to transform into a human, Carla has experienced many new things. However, there is one thing in particular she wished to experience, something which require a human partner.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Human Experience

Ever since she has gained the ability to turn herself into a human, Carla has come to experience many new things, things she wasn't able to do while in her Exceed form. It was a strange breath of fresh air, a new sense of freedom as she wasn't restricted to her feline form but now also enhanced abilities thanks to her human appearance. She does retain her cat ears and her tail while in the latter form but that didn't bother her at all, it was a nice sense of freedom but there was one thing that Carla has had an interest in that she didn't before.

There was something strangely ironic about it really, usually Carla is strict and very refined but the idea of her just walking up to a random stranger in the streets with the offer of fucking her was exciting. It was something she wanted to experience now she had this new form, she wanted to feel what it was like to be taken by a human, she wanted to experience the pleasure of a cock pounding her raw. Why? She didn't know but she wanted to try it.

It was under the cover of night that Carla was walking down a lonely street, she had left Wendy behind at the Lamia Scale guildhall, it was hard to imagine how long it has been since Fairy Tail disbanded but that didn't matter right now. Carla's eyes surveyed the streets she wandered down, there were very few people out and about but none of them caught her fancy to have her first sexual experience with. This was the case all the way until around midnight and she was ready to call it a night until she saw him...

He was a rather handsome young man, entering the prime of his life with a very appealing aura around him. Carla laid her eyes on him and knew he was the one she wanted to have sex with, he seemed to be alone as well as he sat by the river so maybe it wouldn't take too much to convince him to join her for a night sexual pleasure. Carla didn't want to wait to find out and made her way over to him, her presence being noted as she got closer to where the man was and he looked at her.

"Hi there" Carla greeted and the man gave a nod of acknowledgement before asking if she needed something and Carla responded by sitting down by his side only to ignore his question. "It's a beautiful night isn't it?" She asked and the man titled his head before shrugging and saying that it was as he looked forward at the river again, the moon was glistening its reflection.

"You seem lonely tonight" Carla then said and the man looked at her again, his head was titled as he asked why she thought and Carla replied how it was late and instead of being at home in bed he was choosing to sit in front of the river. "You just seem lonely" she said and the man again shrugged, saying how he didn't feel tired so he wasn't at home in bed. Hearing that made Carla smile as she slid closer to the man, making him jump a little at how close she was as she stared into his eyes.

There was a glimmer in Carla's irises as she reached her hand to rest in the man's lap. "Well then, if you're not tired then how about we spend some time together, just us?" She offered with batted eyelashes and a sultry gaze. Carla laid out the offer and now it was just up to the men to accept or decline.

Within a few minutes the two were hidden in an alley, Carla was pressed up against the wall with the man's hands running up and down her waist as his lips attacked hers. She would have preferred to do this in bed, a love hotel would have sufficed, but Carla was in no place to complain as she was going to get her wishes satisfied. She just had to let this man who was so easy to seduce do whatever he wanted with her, she was going to experience sexual thralls regardless of the venue.

"You're a good kisser" Carla commented as the man's lips finally parted from hers, she was actually a little breathless. In response the man replied how she was very attractive and this made her blush a little before his lips attacked hers again and Carla found herself eager to return it as her hands reached up to grip the man's jacket and she tugged him down to deepen the kiss.

As the two of them were making out in the alley way, the man's hand reached up Carla's skirt and rubbed her through her pantyhose. This made the Exceed in human form gasp and mew softly which made the man laugh and say her response was cute. "By the way, are those ear and tail real?" He asked and Carla nodded before gasping again as she felt a tug on her tails and teeth graze her ear, making her tremble all while the man continued to rub her through her clothes.

Carla's legs went weak as she was subjected to the stimulation, she felt her legs temple before suddenly she was down on her knees in front of the man who chuckled at her flushed expression. "You got down on your knees soon enough" he teased and Carla would have snapped at him for such a comment but fell silent as he dropped his pants, his large cock instantly standing at attention. Within an instant the complaint died as Carla was left transfixed by the monster before her, was she really going to be able to take that thing into her?

As she was thinking about this, the man reached and rested his hand in the back of Carla's head, his second hand grasping his shaft and pressing it to her lips. "Open up" he spoke in a quiet voice and she did as she was told, her lips parted upon command and she felt the man push the tip of his cock into her mouth as he stared down at her. She voiced no opposition at all, she didn't say anything as she let this stranger push his hard dick into her mouth.

Inch by inch, Carla felt the large cock enter her mouth, her eyes staring up at its owner as he looked down at her. She looked very indecent with a mouth full of dick, if anyone who knew her saw her like this then what would they think? Carla was usually so strict, so refined and dignified and yet here she was down on her knees in an alleyway with a strangers cock in her mouth! A blush started to coat her cheeks as she wondered just how this would look but she didn't make any attempt to stop it, she wanted it more actually and so ran her tongue around the dick in her mouth.

The man groaned as he felt Carla's tongue, it ran along his shaft before she pulled her head back only to push forward again. She started bobbing her head and it made the man moan as he felt the girl's warm lips move along his shaft, his hand continued to hold the back of her head as he let her move at her own pace for now. This was so much better than just sitting by the river.

As seconds started to tick by, Carla developed a pace to her motions, her head was bobbing steadily as she let the man's cock in and out of her mouth. Her brown eyes stared up at him as he kept his hand on her head before his fingers laced into her white locks, this made her pause for a moment before she felt the man start to draw his hips back and she thought he was going to stop but he didn't. Instead of that, the stranger pulled back to the tip and then pushed forward again, pushing more of his cock than Carla had taken into her mouth and her eyes widened.

The man pushed his cock all the way into her throat, his hand still in her hair as he held her down and Carla struggled to take such a large shaft so far before gasping for breath as he pulled out. She coughed and gasped before she glared up at him, demanding him to be more careful with her.

"I couldn't breath!" She hissed before stiffening up as the man's hand started to stroke her head, he played with her cat ears and Carla immediately went stiff. A rumble started to build up her throat and Carla actually purred as the man pushed his cock back into her mouth, thrusting as her voice vibrated around his prick. Carla's cheeks burned as she made such noises around the man's cock; she couldn't believe her got her to purr with such a cheap move but she didn't dislike it as he stroked her ears, she didn't even make any complaint as he pushed his cock deep into her mouth again.

Carla's entire body trembled as her eyes shut and she again started bobbing her head, the man noted this with an appreciative sigh as his thrusts moved in tandem with her motions. But then his second hand went into her hair and Carla again opened her eyes for a moment to look up at the stranger before feeling him pick up the pace, he was taking control and guiding the blowjob she was giving and she didn't even attempt to stop him.

There was a growing lack of control of the situation on Carla's side, she could see in the man's eyes that he intended to guide the whole thing and it both excited and terrified her that she was actually getting excited by that fact. Carla preferred to have control of her situation, she preferred to know she was making decisions on her own accord but the idea of this man taking over and taking all the sexual gratification he wanted from her made her feel hot between her legs.

Carla wasn't without knowledge when it came to sexual arousal, she knew the basics of human intercourse so she knew what the burning between her legs was. She was getting wet, she was getting turned on by this stranger using her mouth. His hands held the back of her hair, his fingers lacing in her locks as he began thrusting faster and harder and Carla did nothing but welcome it as she stared up at him with perverted desire in her eyes.

"Fuck, that stare is so hot" the man thought to himself as he was fucking Carla's mouth, his balls started to slap against her chin as spit started dribbling down. His cock was reaching into the girl's throat over and over and she was getting more comfortable each time her oesophagus was invaded by the engorged phallus, her eyes did water a little but she didn't show any discontent with having her throat fucked by this hung stranger. He didn't look like the type to be packing a large cock but that only made Carla more prouder of her find, she knew he was a good pick for her first sexual experience.

The thrusts that came from the man as he was fucking her mouth made Carla's loins burn even more and she ached for something to relieve it but her hands held onto the man's thighs as he used her mouth, her eyes were transfixed on his as he stared down at her. She looked so lewd, so whorish and it turned him in more to embolden him to say such vulgar words.

"A little whore aren't you?" He asked and a shiver ran up Carla's spine. She wasn't a whore! She wasn't, right? She was a proud Exceed in the form of a human, down on her knees, with a cock in her mouth and she was accepting it with a stranger delight. Was Carla a whore for doing this? No, she couldn't be. But if that was the case, why did she moan out of a twisted sense of pleasure at hearing those words?

She didn't have a response to his vulgar words, she would even be able to respond seeing her mouth was plugged, and Carla's hands dropped from the man's thighs to press flat against the ground in a cat like posture as she leaned forward to accept the dick into her throat even more. She wasn't helping her case but at the moment she didn't care, all that mattered was the dick I'm her throat and the balls slapping her spit covered chin as the stranger fucked her pretty little, human, face.

A moan rumbled in Carla's throat alongside the purr from the man's fingers tickling her ears and she could see in his eyes that he was getting close, she just had to push him over the edge. She batted her eyes up at him, gazing lustfully at him as her tongue rolled around his prick, she wanted his milk, she wanted it to shoot down her throat and feed her. A final purr was enough to secure the payload.

"Fuck, I, gonna cum!" The man groaned before his hips slammed against Carla's mouth and her eyes glazed over as she felt the cum of a human shoot down her throat. It was warm, viscous and sticky and it ran down her oesophagus in a way to make her tremble and moan. "Drink it all down, pretty kitty" the man groaned as he felt Carla's throat contract as she gulped down his load on impulse, she didn't reject his milk and she gazed up at him as she swallowed every last drop before he pulled out of her mouth.

Carla panted as she was given free ability to breath again, her cheeks were flushed bright red from the face fucking and she remained in the cat like posture while down in her knees as she caught her breath. She looked desperate, needy, she wanted more cum and this time she wanted it to be in her pussy.

It seems the man shared the sentiment as before Carla could even recover from the brutal face fucking, she was pulled onto shaking legs as a hand shot up her skirt. Carla's pussy juices had drenched through her panties and pantyhose by now, her arousal coated the man's fingers as he rubbed her clit with his face inches from hers. He stared into her eyes with the same hungry gaze that she gave him, they both knew what the other wanted and they were both happy to oblige but still the man teased Carla.

"You want it don't you? You want me to fuck you" he said and Carla could only nod as her words failed her before she gasped as the man ripped a hole in her pantyhose and pulled her underwear aside. She looked into his eyes, the gentleness from when she found him was gone as she saw a lust crazed beast that wanted to ravage her. She wanted the same thing.

"Please sir, please put it inside me" she mewed, all sense of dignity pushed aside by her needs and she further demonstrated this by eliciting a delighted noise as she was lifted off her feet and pinned to the wall. Her legs spread wide for the man, wrapping around him as he didn't even hesitate and slammed his massive cock deep into Carla's lithe human frame and she screamed out with no sense of shame. Someone would most definitely hear the shouts of someone getting fucked but she didn't care, her lust addled mind told her that didn't matter as all that did matter was that she was going to get fucked.

The thrusting resumed almost instantly and Carla had little to no time to prepare herself, all she could do was hold onto the stranger who currently had her pinned to the wall as he drove his cock into her. She moaned and whined as she felt her pussy stretch around his shaft, he was molding her to his size and she was in no way prepared for what she knew was going to be a brutal onslaught of pleasure. She had no control over the situation anymore, none at all and she welcomed that fact with open arms even as she clung desperately to the man's chest.

"Fuck, your pussy is so tight, how often do you have sex?" The stranger groaned and Carla admitted that she's never done it before, this was the first time she had a dick inside her. "And you gave your first time to a stranger? Damn, you really are a slut" the man laughed and Carla tried to deny such a claim but she wasn't exactly helping herself as she stared at him like a whore would.

Moans wouldn't stop flowing from her lips as she was fucked against the wall, her voice filled the alleyway they were in and she couldn't help it. It felt so good, Carla couldn't deny it, she wanted it so badly, the heat between her legs was agonising and only the cock currently embedded inside her could sate her. Her needy cunt ached for mercy but she would get none in the sense of slow and intimate thrusts one should expect for their first time. No, the only mercy, if one could even call it that, which Carla would receive is that this man would fuck her into oblivious euphoria and she happily welcomed it.

"Come on, pretty kitty, moan for me, purr for me" the man whispered and Carla's cat ears twitched. She would yell at him if she could, he was taunting her and she was unable to reprimand him for it, all she could focus on was the pleasure as he reamed her tight pussy around his shaft and she did as he told her to.

Soft rumbles built up in Carla's throat as she began purring, the man's hand was stroking her head as he nibbled on her cat ears. He was making her purr for him but she wasn't sure if the feeling she felt was shame or pleasure, all she knew is that she wanted more and she hated the fact that she couldn't tell him that she wanted it. She couldn't voice her demands but in the end she didn't need to.

Before she could even muster the strength to voice anything, Carla felt her partner drive his thrusts even deeper into gripping snatch. He pushed her up against the wall even more and lifted her legs up to fold her in half as he railed her, all while stroking her head and calling her a good girl. He was taunting her, she was putty in his hands and she knew that just like he did, she craved his cock more and more by the second and they both knew it.

"Good girl" the man whispered before kissing Carla on the forehead and she whined for him not to taunt her but then his lips were on hers, his tongue invading her mouth to shut her up and all she could do was surrender to it all. "He's completely shattering my senses" Carla thought as she gave it and dragged her claws along his back, making him groan before he bit her lip playfully to get back at her. He invaded her mouth again with his tongue and she reciprocated the gesture as she stared dazedly up at him before she felt it. She felt herself getting close.

"Purr for me, pretty kitty, I'll make you cum if you do" he whispered and Carla obliged, she knew he would refuse her the orgasm she so desperately craved if she didn't do as he said. This wasn't the gentle looking man from before, this was a hungry beast who was taking what he wanted.

Carla purred just like he told her too and he kissed her forehead for it, shaking he'll cum with her. "I'll give you my milk, you slutty girl" he taunted and Carla whined as he burrowed his cock deep into her, she could have swore she actually felt him hit her cervix as well before he bottomed out inside her. He fed her needy pussy his milk as she clawed desperately for something to hold as her eyes dilated from her own orgasm.

They came together and it felt incredible, it felt so hot to have her first time taken by a stranger she may never see again so she pulled him to kiss her, surrendering herself to his will, all the dignity she had as an Exceed was gone in this moment, Carla was nothing more than needy, slutty girl who wanted this man's cum. And she got it.

"So much cum" Carla slurred as she drooled before feeling the man lift her chin to look her in the eyes. "And we're still not done" he whispered before pecking her lips. Carla didn't have time to question him, she just gave a questioning mew as he carried her from the wall before practically throwing her over a crate. There she laid in her stomach before hearing a ripping sound as the man tore a second hole in her pantyhose and pulled her panties aside even more to eye her puckered anal hole.

"He doesn't seriously expect it to fit in there does he?" Carla wondered as she felt the man prod his cock against her tiny ass hole before shoving forward again, skewering Carla on his organ again and she shrieked from it. It wasn't a shout of pain though she expected it to hurt, she expected something but it wasn't pleasure, but that's what she got.

In one swift motion the stranger's cock was wrapped in a suffocating grip and he gripped Carla's waist just as right as he didn't hesitate to start thrusting again. All sense was gone, it was all just for the motion now as he fucked Carla like an animal in heat, it was an ironic sentiment really. He just pulled his hips back and drove forward like a man possessed as he stared at the slutty Exceed turned human. He couldn't see her face but the noises she made showed that she was in rapture.

Whines, moans and shouts filled the alleyway, it would be impossible for people to not know what was going on but neither Carla or the stranger currently using her body cared. All that mattered between them was sex, pure, unrestrained sex.

"How's it feel? Are you enjoying this you slut?!" The man hissed as he felt his cock being strangled by Carla's hole and she could only drool with a depraved grin on her face as she was fucked. But then her eyes went wide, her tail had been swaying from side to side until the man suddenly grabbed it.

"I said, are you enjoying this you slut?" He asked in a more quieter tone and Carla could literally hear the grin on his face as he leaned down to her cat ears while tugging on her tail. "Yes! Yes I'm enjoying it! I'm loving it so don't stop!" She pleaded and the man laughed before blowing into her ear and saying he didn't intend to stop until she was drooling cum from both her ass and pussy. The words made her shiver but not as much as the way he stroked and pulled on her tail while nibbling on her cat ears.

"I am an Exceed, I should be more dignified than this" Carla thought to herself with the only coherence she had, her mind was scrambled, mostly filled with the need for the cock currently ruining her tight ass hole. She was meant to be dignified but all dignity was gone as she clung desperately onto the other side of the crate which she was so haphazardly tossed across.

The man behind her, one appearing to be a gentle person, was now a beast as he rammed his cock into the short girl's ass. He pulled on her tail and bit her ears as he leaned over her before standing up only to slap her ass, the sting making Carla shout before she shuddered and then came another smack.

The man kept spanking Carla as he tugged on her tail and her back was arching, she was bending backwards to stare at him and his hand stopped its brutal attack on her rump to grab her by the chin so he could force his tongue into her mouth. Carla happily accepted and reciprocated the gesture as best she could as she was fucked so hard that the crate rattled aggressively, as if it was going to shatter beneath the force of the beast that was fucking her as if it had the intention reaming her third hole.

"Fuck, your ass is so tight, do you want me to pump my milk into it?" He asked and Carla tried to answer but couldn't, she only whined as he tugged in her tail to send sparks of pleasure up her spine. "I didn't hear you" he whispered and Carla slurred out her words.  
u  
"Please, give me your milk" she begged, eyes hazy as the man grinned before whispering that she was a good kitty as he slammed his hips forward once more. Carla's shrill voice reached the heavens as she felt the man cum in her ass, his semen flooded her third and final hole as he had thoroughly fucked her into delirium.

"Holy shit" the man cursed as the last few spurts of his hot and sticky semen shot from his cock and he pulled out of Carla again, feeling satisfied that he had used her properly. She could only lay across the crate in a state of delirium, her eyes were crossed and rolled up into the back of her head as her tongue hung from her mouth in a slutty ahegao. The man didn't even stop to consider her as he pulled up his pants, only saying thanks for the good fuck as he was walking away. He just left her there but she wasn't focused on that.

"So this is what sex is like between humans" Carla thought as she gripped the other side of the crate, her holes still leaking with cum as she had a depraved grin on her face while the man she just fucked walked away. But then different voices were heard and Carla looked over her shoulder to see more men and her head raced with the thoughts of what could happen, they were depraved thoughts indeed.

Without a second thought, Carla rolled onto her back again and reached a hand between her legs. She parted her drooling pussy lips with two fingers as she gave a slutty smile at the new arrivals.

"Do any of you care to have some fun?" The Exceed turned human purred and the night of pleasure continued.


End file.
